complete love Can it be broken?
by browncocobean
Summary: i suck at sums. Kakashi confesses his fillings for sakura and they hook up. the hokage sends them on a misson where they pretend to be a couple soon to be engaged. when sasuke comes back is kakashi and sakura's love strong enough to hold or will it break.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi and sakura story

Part 1 chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfiction that i have posted so please im open for ideas. rated M for later chapters. i give credit to Josh reklen and kayla mccutchen for helping revise some of my story and Josh for helping me write the first and 2nd chapter. so on to the point...

"Yes Friday is here!" Yelled Genma as he and kakashi walked to the local pub to have a few drinks since they did deserve one or two from their long mission in mist. Kakashi deserved it more since Genma had just happen to fill Kakashi's head with so many "images" of Sakura and also he filled his head with lots of mental pictures of what genma said he wanted "to do" to Sakura when he got back. Kakashi had never once thought of Sakura as anything else but a close friend and an ex-student. Genma looked over at Kakashi and noticed he was having a flashback so he stated "so you've never though of her that way?...How sad I've seen her! if you know what I mean!!" Genma gave kakashi a smack on the shoulder bumping Kakashi out of his daydream. Genma sneered "god...losen up buddy!!" Kakashi's drink almost fell out of his hand when his mind came crashing back to reality and he relized that he was thinking of sakura in more was than he wanted to.No sooner than he relized what he was thinking did a streak of oink come flying through the door chasing Ino who had taken her pink ribbon just to get her to the pub since it was Shikamaru's birthday and your only twenty-one once. Kakashi tried to keep his eye from following the beatufil women running through the pub but it was so hard that he just gave up and hoped she wouldn't notice his one visable eye trained on her and thankfully she hadn't. The only problem was that she had seen his dark eye fixed on her which ade her stop dead in her tracks and turn multipul shades of red and pink. Sakura looked at kakashi and laughed a littlebit and then waved and went back to chasing Ino for her ribbon. "dang it Ino give me my ribbion back...NOW!!.

"No you'll have to come get it" After noticing how childish she sounded yelling at Ino to give her, her ribbon back Sakura turned in kakashi's direction just in time to see him getting up from his chair and heading towards the restrooms so she followed him. Sakura stayed far enough away behind Kakashi so that he wouldn't notice her. As soon as he was in the restroom sakura reached up and turned off the hallway light so no one else could see down the now dark hallway. The door to the gentlemens restroom opened and the next thing kakashi knew he was pushed up agaisnt the wall and someone he thought he knew was pinning him there. Kakashi smelled the air it smelled like somebody he knew but who and why and the hallway was just so dark he couldn't see who was pinning him to the wall. 

"I have to ask you something." A tender voice said through the darkness. Immediately Kakashi knew who held him to the wall and he quickly fliped sitiasion around and before sakura knew it she was the one pinned to the wall and kakashi was so close to her ear that she could fill the warm air of his breath flow across her neck and her as he spoke sending shiver down her spine and making her stomach do backflips. 

"What is it that you have to tell me, Sakura?" 

"well ummmm...ummmmmm well I want to be your permant partner... you know for missions."

"Sakura!" Kakashi said kinda unsure about her qustion.

"WHAT DONT YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR PARTNER...did i do something to make you think that I'm a weakling who CAN'T do anything!!."

"NO thats not it at all...it's just well...it's just that well i want to know why me?."

"I dont know"

"what do yo..."

Before kakashi could finish what he was saying she was gone and out of his sight. Kakashi walked back out from the darkend hallway and went back to his seat he turned to look were the pink haird Kunoichi had been sitting just a few minutes ago but she wasnt there. So he scanned the room looking for her when he spotted something that made him jump from his seat and walk out of the pub.

sorry it was so short but im at my grandparents house so i have to stop writting this so i can spend time with them but i will post the rest as sooooon as i can and again im truely sry about cutting it off so early. 

browncocobean


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi started walking home at a slow pace remebering the unforgiving site he seen at the pub.

flashback

"No thats not it at all sakura I just well...I just want to know why me." " I dont know" "what do you..."

Before Kakashi could finish what he was saying she was gone and and out of his sight. Kakahsi walked back out from the darkend hallway and went back to his seat he turned to look were the pink haired kunoichi had been sitting but she wasn't there so he scanned the room looking for her when he spotted Sakura kissing all over Genma and then holding hands and doing other things with Genma. Before kakashi did anything stupid he jumped up and left the pub pissed off.

end flashback

"why am i so worried about this its not like she is my girlfriend or anything"

'**Because you like her you dummy'**

"who are you and I dont like her she is my student"

**'she is your ex-student and yes you do like her otherwise you wouldn't be filling like she stabbed you in the back now would you?'**

"ummm ok and what would you like me to do about it?"

**'welllllll maybe you could have a surprise party for her'**

" A surprise party for what? Her birthday isn't intill 6 months"

**'I dont know get her a puppy or something. and have a party for getting the puppy gezze'**

"ummm ok that sounds good to me i guess"

**'yesss!! I mean cough cough good so when are you gonna do it.'**

"I don't know maybe next week"

**'YAYYYYY'**

"owwwww ok that was my ear. Now will you GO AWAY!!"

**'YESSSS SORRY to bother you my other self ' **

"wait you never told me who the hell you are"

**'well im your innerself!'**

"MY WHAT!!"

**'never mind just go get a plan together for this damn puppy surprise party'**

"ok ok gosh"

one week later

Kakashi walked into a pet store to buy sakura a new puppy.

"Hello sir how may i help you this fine day"

"umm well yeah I need to buy a pupy for this girl and i don't know what to buy her" stated Kakashi while nervsily scracthing the back of his neck.

"well I think we have the perfect puppy for your umm 'girl ' "

The lady and kakashi walked over to a craddel shaped box with small golden colored puppys with small blueish colored colars.

"these are our golden retrivers. They're only about 1 years old. The one on the left is named scrappy and the one on the right is named candy and the one in the very far left hand corner is pebbels."

"wow thoese are some nice names."

"Thank you. Your really very kind sir."

" umm thanks."

"well anyways which puppy will you take?"

"Well I think I'll take pebbels"

"ok sir. will you please go wait at the counter while i get your free dog food and bedding and bring you your dog.?"

"yes ma'm"

"arigato sir"

kakashi walked up to the counter a placed a bottle of water vitamins on the counter.

"Ok sir since you were so nice to me and the puppys you get a 10 disscount"

"ohh nooo i couldn't accept that"

"It's ok it would be my pleasure"

"ok fine ma'm but many thanks to you."

"You're welcome sir. And it's really not a big problem."

"ok arigato."

Kakashi laid 100 yen on the counter and said his good-byes and walked out the door holding Sakuras new puppy pebbels and the bag of food. Kakashi steped into his house and sat pebbels down and laid out her bed and sat out a bowl of food and water.

"Man dogs can be so troublesome" Kakashi said to no body but him self.

**'you sound like shikamaru now kakashi ' **

'ohh thanks for that info.. ohhh wait I do sound like him crap.'

**'hahaha you just now realized...so much for a genius...cause you're stupid...haha'**

'shut up hmmmp'

i know it's so oc :D o.w. then it wouldn't be my story if it wasn't oc :)

AGAIN IM SORRY THAT IT WAS SORT BUT WE HAVE TO LEAVE AND MY BROTHER IS HERE HE JUST GOT OUT OF JDC SO I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN AND ALSO IM SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER


End file.
